


A Badass in Pink Hair

by Pkstargazer



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Cake breaks Shane's nose too, I swear, It also gets pretty gay, It's really good though, Multi, Probably the weirdest fic you'll ever read, ShaneCake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkstargazer/pseuds/Pkstargazer
Summary: Cake is an average girl at the high school, Asagao Academy. Not really loved by all, but makes her way through. She recently joined the Hidden Block club, in hopes of finding people just like her: gamers without a care in the world.Lately, a boy has been keeping tabs on this badass of a girl though. One who wants to be above her in everything she does. Shane, of Normal Boots, has been scouting this fair maiden out, and wanting to get in her way in hopes of being the better man. But will Cake stand for this? Hell no. The fights are going to be intense.This is my first Asagao fic, and its ShaneCake by request from a friend, since they ship us. So, without further ado, let's get to business!





	

"Not again!!" Jeff cried out, watching his Kiddy Kong fly off the screen. It was another typical day in the Hidden Block club, and everyone was playing one on one in Stomp. And, as usual, Cake was on a no mercy run.

"Haha!! In your face, Hamster! I'm the champion of Stomp! What with Zero Suit and all, I can beat any of you!!" Cake laughed, jumping up from her seat. "Hell, I could probably even beat you with Flufe!!" She laughed, as everyone looked a the pink ball of fuzz from Nokemon

"Actually, Cake, it's pronounced Wigglypuff, not Flufe." Wallid piped up, but Cake rolled her eyes.

"It's Flufe to me. Now who's next??" She looked around the room excitedly.

"I swear if you choose me and I lose, I'm gonna give you the slaughter instead of giving it to Moosey." Caddy piped up, clearly pretty mad.

"Come on James, losing to a girl isn't that bad~!" Cake teased, sitting back down. "Maybe Jimmy would like to play with Petch?" She looked up happily

"Cake, it's like, five minutes till class. Come on, just get off the damn OuiU. Let's go." Ian finally piped up, grabbing Cake by her collar.

Cake sighed, getting up and stretching. She grabbed her bookbag and grumbled, walking out of the room and running into someone.

"Shit, sorry." She gasped, helping the poor boy up. She looked at his jacket and immediately stepped back. He was from Normal Boots. "Uh, I gotta go crap" she immediately ran off right afterwards, not even daring to look at his face.

Cake was pretty shy, especially around popular students. And boy, was Normal Boots popular. They made a transfer student leave school, all because of her hair! It was pink hair, which apparently wasn't okay. And, luckily for Cake, she was blessed with pink freaking hair.

She hasn't had a very great past with popular students. They tended to make her feel terrible about herself, like everyone else, but they tended to aim for her. She was never that perfect girl, barely wore make up and pretty dresses, never had a drink or smoked. She never wanted any of that. Cake only wanted to game, and a majority of her friends were on the internet, until now that is.

Asagao was a new life for her. She had friends, like Fasa, Luna, and Hidden Block. She was determined to stay in this school with her actual friends, and was just thrilled she was accepted. But still, Normal Boots scared her. She didn't know how she could deal with them.

Cake took her seat behind Ian, kicking his chair slightly to get his attention.

"What do you want, Cake?" Ian asked, turning around to glare at the pink headed girl.

"Well, um, did we have homework...?" She asked quietly, completely forgetting to do her homework if needed.

"Yeah, it was pa-" Ian was cut off by a slightly pissed off British voice.

"Page 206 numbers 3-7. Don't forget it next time."

Cake glanced around to see a boy glaring at a doodle he was working on. She watched him carefully, seeing his eyes flick up to meet hers, then immediately go back to doodling.

"What are you doing staring at me, do you freaking homework!" The boy whisper shouted, making Cake jump.

"Jeez man, I'll do the stupid homework, calm down." Cake grumbled, pulling out her book and getting down to business.

Luckily Shizuka went through another break up that night, because if she hadn't shown up late, Cake would have been in some deep shit. But, by some miracle of grace, Shizuka came in late, and Cake had her homework done.

Shizuka was absolutely pissed today, rambling about the who's its and what's its a guy should do for a girl. Cake snorted and laughed silently, not caring about anything the teacher had to say. Cake hated relationships, she didn't want anymore.

"Miss Cake, are you paying attention?!" Shizuka yelled, making Cake jump.

"Y-yes Miss Shizuka!" Cake squeaked, not having paid a bit of attention

"Oh, you were? Than I wanna know how you'd describe what I was talking about!" Shizuka gave a menacing grin.

Cake turned pale, starting to freak out, when Luke slipped her a note. She glanced down, reading the words, "how a guy should treat a girl."

"W-well, Miss Shizuka, you were talking about how guys should treat girls." Cake gulped, trying to keep herself from stuttering. "In my opinion, though, a guy should be able to treat a girl just like he would a guy. If I were looking for a guy, I'd want them to game with me, and not 'take it easy'. I'd want they to appreciate me for me, and not because I'm one of those lame ass girls who makes herself perfect." She finished, not daring to look up from her desk.

"Well, Cake." Shizuka spat. "You obviously have a poor choice in men. They'll get bored with you quickly, because you are just the same old thing. You'll be friend zoned and hurt. Do you want that?"

"With all do respect, Miss Shizuka, I don't want another relationship. Men are the worst and I'd rather just be friends with them." Cake spoke up, trying to inch as close to the window as possible.

"Is that so? Well, good luck with your horrendous life then. Have fun with men taking advantage of you." Shizuka glared, looking back at the class. "As I was saying..."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally the bell rang and Cake from her peaceful slumber just in time to see Shizuka stomp right out of the classroom. Cake chuckled slightly, standing up and stretching.

"Is Shizuka still butthurt about her most recent boyfriend fail?" Cake asked the two tall men in front of her.  
"Yeah, dude, you should've heard it today. This guy hardcore dumped her ass! Like, he continued not showing up to dates, and he dumped her over text! Even Shizuka deserves better than that." Luke said, laughing heartily.

"Are you coming to lunch today, Cake?" Ian asked, looking at the sleepy girl suspiciously. "You haven't been at the table in about 2 months now."

"Yeah yeah, calm your sarcastic little ass, I'll be there today. Just give me some time, okay?" Cake replied, walking out of the room before Ian had a chance to stop her.

Cake walked out onto the lawn. It was still earlier in the spring, so it was a bit chilly. She grinned happily and sat down on a lone bench.

"Nothing like some peace and quiet to get some sketches done, and practice some Stomp." She spoke cheerfully to herself, not thinking anyone was listening. Little did she know, a certain Normal Boots member had been keeping close tabs on her.


End file.
